Written In Stone
by Dark-magic-fire
Summary: Going through puberty twice? WTF? Sometimes you have to do it again to get it right. Maybe this time she'll notice the passion behind those haunting blue eyes. Our future isnt carved in stone.


My names Anna. I'm a 7th year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My mentors were two boys by the names of Fred and George Weasley, although they're a few years older then me. Hogwarts just isn't the same without them around. I mean who's going to pull pranks on that git Draco Malfoy? Someone's got to do it! Might as well be me.

Mischievous Grin

"Camrin!!" Draco came storming down the hall covered in a disgusting slimy goop. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"That's it Camrin! This time you're going to get it!"

"Ohh Malfoy I'm sooo scared. I'm shivering- really!" I attempted to say with a straight face, before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

He started towards me, a maniacal glint in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something when-

"Avis!" I yelled, releasing a flock of birds from the tip of my wand. They flew at poor Malfoy, causing him to shriek in surprise.

I dissolved yet again in peels of laughter.

He turned to face me, hate burning in his ice blue eyes.

"**Incarcer-"**

**"Expelliarmus!!" came a cry from behind me as Malloy's wand flew from his grasp.**

"You bloody git! Don't you have anyone else to torture?"

"This is my own fault you know."

"Oh and Malfoy- you have a little something-"

"Shut it Weasley!" Bellowed Malfoy as he reached for his wand.

"Mr. Malfoy. What are you-"

"Run."

Seconds later the four of us stood panting, after having evaded detection. Barely.

"That was bloody brilliant Anna!" Ron said with a grin.

"Ronald! Don't encourage her! Really Anna. Isn't this childish feud between you and Malfoy getting old? You two have been at it for years. I don't understand-"

"What's there to understand? He's a git-"

"Ronald! Honestly Anna. If you had been caught-"

"But I wasn't."

"What?" She asked bewildered at the sudden interruption.

"Hermione. I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself against a git like Malfoy." She gave me a disapproving glare.

"What was you doing anyway Anna?" Harry asked. I grinned.

"Just testing out something new the twins sent me-" I answered innocently.

"Anna I swear my going to get kicked out of this school if my not careful- and in my 7th year too-" But I tuned her out after that.

Before we knew it, the year was over. We were leaving Hogwarts for good. But not before the going away party. It was called the 7th Year Ball, and was operated similarly to the Yule Ball. With the exception of course that it was 7th years only. The only way for anyone else to attend was by invitation. Highly exclusive.

The Great Hall was decorated magnificently, the walls lined with moving photographs depicting us through the years. A soft smile pulled at the corners of my mouth. To be able to do it all again-

"Anna!" pulled me from my thoughts. I turned to face Ron- all done up in dress robes of a soft velvet green. A beautiful girl with a carnation pink dress and long brown hair hung off his arm. A small silver engagement band winking up at me from her finger. I smiled fondly at the pair.

"We made it." came a voice from beside me as someone put a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to face Harry, in his midnight blue robes.

"Told ya I would." I said to the trio. The infamous Hogwarts trio.

Ron grinned, Harry smiled, and Hermione beamed. We did it.

I left and never went back. Sure sometimes I regretted my decision to leave my old life behind, but it was all water under the bridge now.

When I had left Hogwarts, the trio and I had gone our separate ways. They all became aurors, partners in the fight against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. But I took a different path. I went under cover to a foreign ministry. Acting as a friend and relaying information back to our own.

So what if it wasn't the life I would have chosen, but it was something I was good at.

I opened the rolled parchment on owl had just delivered to my window, in the dead of night of course. I found its contents surprisingly lighthearted.

Hogwarts 10 year reunion

Had 10 years really passed since the last time I had seen my friends? Since the last time I laughed freely, or smiled? Since I had been truly happy?

I shook my head.

My once long dark hair had been unceremoniously chopped off to above my shoulders. And my once pretty frame was now eerily thin. I had large bags under my eyes from lack of sleep- and after 10 years of not speaking a word of my native tongue- I was a bit rusty.

But never the less I went. A desire to see my old friends, my old life, and my old world burning deep within me.

Before I knew it I was back in the Great Hall, just like in my youth. Only now it was full of unrecognizable faces, worn from stress and from life. My thoughts were far removed from the current time as I walked about, reminiscing about my past.

"Watch where you're going!" came a cold voice, as I looked up started into the ice blue eyes of the man I had just bumped into.

"Sumimasen. Gomennasai." I answered subconsciously.

"What the hell?" He asked, as I realized my mistake and hurriedly fixed it.

"Excuse me. I'm sorry." A confused look passed between us.

"Camrin?" he asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"Malfoy??"

He looked nothing like the Draco Malfoy I had known. His glossy blonde hair was down to his chin, contrasting interestingly with his deep green robes. They were of the highest quality, I could tell. But I would have expected nothing less of the great Draco Malfoy. His gloved hand rested on the head of a black serpent, emerald eyes flashing. His cane looked equally as fine as the rest of him, and it was so much plainer now that we were out of school, that we were from totally different societies. In fact the only similarity between us now it would seem were the dark bags under our eyes.

I looked at him for a second before snapping out of it and turning to leave.

"Bye" I hurriedly called as I rushed away.

"Anna-" he called out.

But I simply ignored him.

I heard a loud crash, and along with the majority of the witches and wizards in the room I turned with my wand out expecting the worst.

But as the dust cleared my muscles visibly relaxed. For in the clearing air 2 brilliant red heads was visible.

A grin split my face as I rushed over to see the "intruders".

"Fred!" I called, running towards him. A look of surprise passed over his features as he recognized me. I crashed into his arms, and he spun me up in a tight hug.

"Anna!" I just smiled at him.

"Ello George!" I said as he set me back on the ground.

The other twin grinned at me as he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Anna you look- different." Fred said looking me over.

I laughed sheepishly.

"So do you!" I accused with a slight smile. The twins grinned softly.

"Life's been tough-"

"On all of us." George finished.

"Anna? Anna is that you??" I heard a voice from behind me. I turned to face a beautiful, abet tried looking woman.

"Hermione? Is that you?!"

"Anna!" She embraced me tightly and you two started laughing.

"Hermione- its soo good to see you again!"

"I know! Its good to see you too! How have you been?"

"Ehh I've been ok. You?"

"Oh I've been alright."

"Well that's good."

"And as for you two!!" And she went off on the twins for literally crashing our reunion.

"Its good to see you two Herms" George said as he and Fred kissed her on either cheek. I smiled softly, then looked around. "Say- where's Ron?"

Hermione hung her head at my question.

"He's-"she trailed off.

"Its ok Hermione." George said comfortingly putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Anna, you didn't know?" Fred asked gently.

I shook my head a concerned look on my face.

"He's…" Fred started.

"He's dead Anna." Hermione finished.

"He's WHAT??" My cry erupted.

Hermione looked like she was going to cry.

George gave her a hug as he attempted to explain it to me.

"It was about a year after you had gotten out of school, he and Harry and Hermione as you know became aurors. Well there was a big battle…" he started.

"And Ron…he…" Hermione attempted to stutter.

"He died." Fred finished.

I felt crushed, looking at my friends shaking form.

"Oh Hermione-"she had stopped crying, but her look was a tired one. A face born of suffering too intense to explain.

"We was planning on getting married you know, after the battle calmed down some…" she trailed off as she twisted the engagement ring he had given her around her finger.

"And Harry?" I asked.

"He's alive," George said.

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"But they wouldn't let him out to come here-" Fred continued. "Too many people after his life."

"And…what ever happened to Ginny?"

The twins' faces grew dark at the name.

Hermione bit her lip and slowly, shakily began to explain it to me.

"The battle- no one knew…there was a traitor."

My eyes widened.

"No."

She hung her head.

"When the time came for life or death of her own flesh and blood she betrayed him!!

Betrayed us!!" George said angrily.

Fred looked upset.

"But Ginny- how?"

"That's what we'd like to know."


End file.
